


Harmony

by Islenthatur



Series: Darkness and Dragonfly Wings [6]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bog is adorable, F/M, Fluff, Musician!Bog, Photographer!Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur
Summary: Music always seems to pull people together, even when you least expect it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that inspired this fic... https://youtu.be/Zwf7tHBvuhY

**Title:** Harmony  
**Pairing:** Bog/Marianne **  
Summary:** Music always seems to pull people together, even when you least expect it.

* * *

 

Bog strummed the strings gently, foot tapping against the ground in tune with the beat. It was a slow day and while he waited for his mother - who was running late as usual - for them to have lunch he thought that he'd pass the time by playing some music.

After the long day he had in classes he needed it.

 _"_ _Evil men like tae swim without water, the truth tae th' piety… thay cheer an' toast tae the Holy Ghost but just wilnae let me be…"_ He sung softly, his eyes slipping shut as he let himself fall into the song.

He wasn't much of a religious man but he liked the song, the sound of the guitar when it was added with the accompanying instruments. But for now all he had was his guitar but it resonated within, sending a feeling of warmth as the beat vibrated from his hands to his chest and into the words he sang.

His head swayed with the beat, his fingers picking up the tempo. " _Ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' mine… ohhh Ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' mine…"_

The words were truer than any other; anyone that knew him knew that if you hurt one of his friends– one of his family… there was _nothing_ that could stop his rage. He may be a silent man but he observed, he absorbed and he used all he knew against you to tear you apart. He needn't to lift a finger to cause such hurt.

It sickened him some days how he could read people and willingly use that information to hurt someone but… he would be the monster that everyone saw daily, that he saw in the mirror every morning to protect or avenge those that were his family that the bastards hurt.

_"_ _Ah saw th' end in the mist o' the river. The Devil made it hard tae see, he laughed an' joked but then Ah spoke 'God wilnae let ye be.' Ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' mine…"_

He let the first line of the chorus trail off, his fingers picking up tempo once more, his foot tapping faster to the beat. " _Ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' mine…"_

The beat played a second longer and Bog let the smile grace his lips as he felt deeper into the tune, the downside was is that his throat itched from singing lower more of a growl than intended. But he cared not; he was in his own world where the worries of classes and work didn't matter.

He was oblivious to the crowd around him, to the amber eyes that watched him with something hidden within their depths… their own hand tapping to the beat of the song.

 _"_ _Gracious men are those who suffer, Hope is our gravity. We blaze th' trail an' we'll never fail 'cause Ye will always be…"_ Hands faltered as he opened his eyes to see the crowd around him, only a handful but it was the woman before him.

She was beautiful, her amber eyes glinting with unknown emotion that seemed to shine from the outline of her deep plum makeup. She was a tiny slip of a woman clothed in deep purples, reds and blacks that gave her an air of a fighter, feet clad in combat boots that have seen a lot of rough love.

"Don't stop." She said, surprising the both of them. "Ah… You sound amazing and… but if it makes you uncomfortable then that's okay, I can see you didn't know people were watching… listening… _dammit shut up Marianne…"_

He couldn't help but blink in surprise at the woman; pretty girls like her didn't speak to hideous monsters like him or even wish to hear him sing. Usually they sneer and turn their nose up, stare down at him in disgust – it didn't even matter that he was always a good few heads above them; they still managed to make him feel three inches tall.

But this woman… she was looking at him in a way he had never seen, had complimented his singing and asked him to continue… but made sure he didn't have to if he didn't want to.

The woman – _Marianne –_ began to turn away with the other strangers and for a startling second he realised he didn't want her to… his fingers began to pick up the tune once more from where he left off.

" _Ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' mine…"_ He winced as his voiced cracked from the growl he sung it in but still he continued one. " _Believe me! Oh ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' mine."_

Her smile seemed to brighten up the cloudy day, her hands and feet joining his rhythm beautifully and then surprisingly her voice harmonised his own. His own smile grew, letting himself have this moment of joy at the woman singing and dancing to the song he played without any hint of disgust or malice. He dragged the rift out as much as he could to savour the moment, for he knew the second he stopped she would _see_ who and what she was dancing and singing with and she will leave.

" _Ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' mine…_ I'm a man of my word… _Ah will burn yer kingdom down if ye try tae conquer me an' miiiine… me an' miiine… me an' miiine."_ His hands slowed the tempo as he dragged out the words until finally he let his hand stop and fall from the strings.

The seconds ticked by and when a few more passed he let himself look up, his breath hitching as he took in. She had a wide smile on her face, her cheeks ruddy as she took a few calming breaths and her eyes shone even brighter than before. This was not what he expected, far from it and yet he still refused to let the hope rise in his chest.

"I have not had that much fun in a long while, thank you…" She trailed off and it took Bog a moment to realise she was asking for his name.

He quickly jumped to his feet before he thought about it, dropping the arm that held the neck of the guitar and holding out his hand for her to shake. "Ahhh— _sorry_ … Bog, Ah mean Boggart King but ahh a'body calls me Bog…"

Marianne grinned wider at the stammered introduction and she found it strangely adorable at the way his blushed trailed up across his sharp cheekbones and to the very tip of his ears. She had wandered over when she heard the beat, unable to resist its call and was surprised to find him. After what happened with Roland she didn't think another man would capture her interest but this man before her did with the elegance that contradicted his wiry frame at playing the guitar, the way his body moved in harmony with the song… He was not what others would call handsome with his unconventional looks with his sharp nose, narrow face, deep set eyes and scars but to her it made him unique, to her he was beautiful.

It didn't help that he had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and that _accent…_ She itched to photograph him, but she left her camera at home.

It took a moment to realise she had not spoken for a while and the man before her seemed to have hunched forward and curled in himself with his eyes downcast, a look she knew well from her own insecurities. She took his hand before he could drop it and didn't let go till he looked up at her once more, surprise written all over his face.

" _Bog_ … Nice to meet you Bog, I'm Marianne, Marianne Fairfield…" She smiled at him then while letting her hand slip from his own reluctantly, before blurting out her next question. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

Bog blinked clearly taken back. "Me?" He asked pointing to himself. "Are you sure? _Really?"_

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Truly she was taken back by the surprise and incredulity in his voice.

This seemed to take Bog off guard once more. "Well girls like ye dinnae go for guys like me. _I'm tae hideous for beautiful girls like you."_

The last part was no louder than a whisper and this time it was her turn to blink at him incredulously but the longer she looked the more she realised that he truly meant it. She felt her heart clench as she saw the sadness deep in his eyes, how could a man this beautiful and this sweet think he is hideous? "But… you're not hideous."

It was the truth and if she had to tell him that every day from hence forth, then by the skies she will!

"Now will you come with me to get a coffee or not Bog King?" She asked firmly watching with hidden amusement at the way his eyes popped open, his lips parting ever so slowly in surprise while the blush graced his face once more but this time it was accompanied by a shy smile.

"Aye Tough Girl, I will." He said slowly– teasingly the smile widening and she watched with a soft smile as he seemed to straighten with confidence.

She couldn't help but laugh softly at him. "Good, first cups on me."

* * *

 

**Author Note: Oh god, this was supposed to be a little drabble like a total of 400 words and this happened! Another short One Shot…**


End file.
